DimoZeta: A New PMD Story
by Piwix
Summary: A New Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fan fiction called DimoZeta or DZ in short ! A dangerous adventure await ! Somehow...


_The Piwix Note:_

This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fan-Fiction. It may get some violence and sexual content in the future chapter.

I will do two versions if there's a chapter with sexual content. A "for everyone" content.

Now now... Good reading~

 **Prologue**

The story start 200 years ago. Every Pokémons seems to lives happily and peacefully, the idea to create exploration teams born when 6 Pokémons decided to create a team now legendary. The master of this team was an Arcanine, a male one. The 5 others Pokemons was a Charizard, a Gardevoir, a Samurott, a Meganium and a Raichu. The team was called DZ. To know the differance between a normal Charizard and the Charizard from DZ, Arcanine decide to create somethings, but nobody know what.

This team became legendary after doing the impossible... Surpassing the gods themselves, we're actually lucky DZ was a team full of good guy, they saves the world from the rage of Arceus, beating him.

200 years later, the history of DZ became just a myth, nobody actually know if everythings was true or not...

 **Chapiter 1: A new friendship**

We start the adventure with a young Shinx named Shine, with a strange amulet, a gold with a silver wing. Shine actually lives in a wood house, near a little town called Sygna, without remembering his past, neither knowing where the amulet comes from. He start to do some little job in the little town to get some money and buying some foods, he try to be a pizzaïolo.. it didn't works a lot, he's a Shinx so...

One day, he found a Riolu, injured on the ground, on the path of the town. This Riolu have a yellow and black scarf around his neck. The Shinx naturally helped the Riolu and carry him to the Blissey healing center.

The Riolu slowly wakes up, the Shinx and the Blissey looking at him. Shine smile and say to him.

 _"Oh ! You're finally awake ! I'm glad you're still alive !"_

The Riolu looked at Shine, confused.

 _"Where... am I?... I was in a dark place... And then... here..."_

Shine and Blissey looks eachother and then looked at the Riolu. Shine reply to the Riolu's question.

 _"You're in the Blissey Healing Center ! Or BHC... I found you on the path of the town, severly injured..._

 _How did you found yourself like this ?..."_

Riolu looked more confused and rub his cheek.

 _"I... don't know.. I don't even rememeber.. I only know my name, but nothing about my past, neither my parents..."_

Riolu let out a sigh, Shine then slightly smile at him.

 _"When you're completly recovered, you could live in my home! You seems to be homeless for now... My name is Shine, nice to meet you ! What's your name ?"_

Riolu slowly smile back and reply to his new friend.

 _"Thanks you a lot ! My names is Luka! Luka the Riolu! But how can I found your home, Shine ?"_

Shine walk to the reception and grab a map, he walk back to Luka and give it to him.

 _"You can found me with the map! My home is right there! I put a cross with a pen. I hope you'll recover quickly, I'm waiting you in my home, It's a wood house!"_

The Shinx smile at the Riolu and walks away.

2 days later, Luka arrived in the front of Shine's wood house and knock on the door, the door open and Shine smile at Luka.

 _"You finally recovered ! Everything alright ? And did the memories came back?"_

Luka rub his head, thinking.

 _"Unfortunately, no.. ...Oh! I had a nightmare last day, it was somehow... bizarre and terrifying.."_

Shine looks at Luka, tilting slightly his head, curious about the nightmare Luka had yesterday.

 _"Tell me about this nightmare, Luka ! This might help you to discover something about your past ! If you're too afraid..."_

Shine give a Mew plushie to Luka, smiling. Luka grab the plush and look at it, confused, Shine then say:

 _"Hug it very tight, the fear will magically disappear! So... The nightmare ?"_

Luka start to hug the plush and then start to tell everything about the nightmare. Shine grab a note and get ready to write everything Luka say.

 _"So... I remember that I was in a dark place, with some blood on the ground, I was lost, asking for my parents, but nobody came, I then see a.. Gengar... But a very scary one, blood on his hands... And.. with a... creepy smile, he catched me and tied me on the wall with... Torture tools like knife, taser... He grabbed the knife and when the blade of this knife touch my cheek, I waked up..."_

Shine looks shocked at Luka, and looks down.

 _"W-what.. A horrible nightmare.. A gengar, huh?... I writed everything in this book, if you have another nightmare, tell it to me, even if It's related to me! Alright ? We're now friends after all!~"_

Shine sigh slightly and looked at Luka.

 _"We're almost the same... I neither don't remember my past, I woke up with this amulet and you with this scarf... And I don't even know what this is and where this comes from... and I don't even remember my parents!... But, I'm glad to meet someone with the same situation as me..."_

Luka smiles to him and rub the back ok his head.

 _"Hehe.. Same!"_

And that's how Shine and Luka became best friends, they lives together and helped together, one day...

Luka was walking back to Shine's home, it was night, he came back from night work, but he suddenly see a strange shadow in the front of him, the shadow of a Pokemon, with glowing red eyes.

The shadow start to talk.

 _"As I thought... You're still alive young Riolu... You're supposed to be dead... Look like I have to kill you right now..."_

Luka looks terrifyed at the Shadow who seems to be a Blaziken with red eyes only and a strange smirk.

 _"W-who are you?!..."_

After asking that, Luka slowly step back, staring at the Blaziken.

 _"I wonder how you survived at so much electricity... but you won't survive at so much flames!"_

The evil Blaziken open his mouth and charges up a Fire Blast and throw it at the defenseless Riolu, Luka put his arms in the front of him, closing his eyes... He then slowly open his eyes and see Shine protecting Luka by using a Thunder, stopping the attack of the Blaziken.

 _"Tssss... A Shinx huh ? Look like you made a friend, look like I have to kill two Pokemons instead of one... ...?!_ "

Blaziken slowly step back, sweating a little bit and ask.

 _"Say, the young Shinx, where did you found this amulet?..."_

Shine stares at the Blaziken, with a serious face.

 _"I have this amulet since I was born! Somethings wrong about it ?"_

Blaziken sigh a bit, thinking.

 _(This can't be... So he had a child... I must inform my master...)_

 _"I'll kill you later ! What yourselves... We'll encounter again...~"_

Blaziken's body slowly get darker and darker and suddently disappear in the dark. Shine let out a sigh and look at Luka.

 _"Everything alright Luka ? Aren't you hurt ?.. This Blaziken was somehow creepy but I save you in time!"_

Luka nod to his friend, rubbing the back of his head.

 _"Everythings alright, you saved me ! This Fire Blast might've kill me... Look like we have to found somethings about our past Shine... Why this creepy Blaziken attack me ? What he meant about "You're supposed to be dead !" things... And the amulet who scares him..."_

Shine looks up and start thinking.

 _"Mmmmh... Look like we have to read a lot of books this week, let's ask to the librarian in the library tomorrow about the scarf you have and my amulet! We could found somethings about our forgotten past! For example our parents ! Who are they ? Where they are ?... So many questions to be answered!"_

Luka nod and yawn a little bit.

 _"Let's go back to home, I'm so tired of working... And I'm hungry..."_

Shine nod as they start to walk to home, resting for an incoming adventure.


End file.
